EDI's concern
by Unavoidablechinmove
Summary: EDI's blunt questions leads to Shepard suddenly avoiding the AI, something that EDI is rather confounded by. In the end will she have lost her only friend or will she learn something about herself and the Commander that changes their relationship for the better?


EDI sat facing still in her cockpit chair in the bow of the Normandy, silently looking over the statistics and charts of a certain Commander. The AI had taken the liberty of acquiring her own copy of the Commander's armour readings from her last mission, and although EDI hadn't asked permission it was done with the intent to help and improve her crews' lifestyle, at least that was her thinking.

With a blink of an eye the robotic woman began to search the extranet for related articles that were similar to the Commander's current problem, with seven thousand results EDI worked methodically through them all, reducing her search criteria to shorten the list. Eventually EDI found the necessary information needed to back up her own conclusions.

'Logging off' EDI echoed, alerting Jeff Monroe that his co-pilot was leaving.

'Where are you going EDI?' Joker asked, his voice filled with annoyance at the departure of the android.

'I must inquire with Doctor Chakwas Jeff, this platform with only be gone momentarily'.

'Sure whatever' Joke grumbled, his chair spinning around to face his holographic instruments.

EDI released what could only be described as a disappointed sigh. At first the AI thought she could form some sort of relationship with the Normandy pilot, but as she soon learned Joker seemed more interested in her newly acquired platform and its smooth physique than the programming within. The AI pushed her own internal issues aside for the moment and instead focused on the lift downwards towards the medical bay and the Doctor inside.

'EDI, why are you here? I doubt you need any medical attention' the grey haired doctor said as EDI walked through the automatic doors.

'Your assumption is correct Doctor Chakwas, I am not here for my own benefit, rather that of the Commander' the Android explained, her voice remaining in a perfect monotone.

'Shepard? What's wrong with her?' Chakwas asked, her voice faltering to one commonly considered to that of concern, though EDI based the emotion off of the Doctor's personal friendship with the Commander and not as her professional reaction.

'I have analysed her latest reading from her suit after her most recent mission, cross referencing this information with her eating habits I have come to the conclusion that the Commander is starving herself' EDI replied.

'What?' the Doctor exclaimed, 'no EDI you are mistaken, I've been eating with the Commander for most of this deployment, she's eating fine for a woman leading the fight against the Reapers'.

'Doctor Chakwas, I have no doubt that the Commander is eating, she simply isn't consuming enough to counteract her biotic implant usage' EDI reploed, 'the Commander should be eating several hundred calories more than the average human to sustain herself and use her implants in her healthy manner, but from her suit readings it is clear that she is losing weight, in the past two weeks alone she had lost a stone'.

The Doctor faltered for a moment, 'ah yes I forget that Shepard is a biotic, I should have known considering the amount of times I had to remind Kaiden to eating during our search for Saren'.

'It is quite understandable Doctor Chakwas' EDI told her, 'you are not expected to remember everything about your patients'.

This however proved to be the incorrect response to give the human doctor, 'no EDI, Shepard deserves better care'.

'I will not argue with you Doctor, I would rather discuss what is the best options with regards to fixing the Commander's diet' EDI said, hoping to pull the conversation back to its original subject.

The grey haired woman rubbed a glove hand over her forehead, 'EDI it's not so simple, I'm not an expert on dietary problems, nor am I properly qualified to diagnose an eating disorder, if she even has one, and for matter of fact neither are you. At the moment it may just be best if you ask the Commander, perhaps it's as simple as she's been too distracted'.

'Do you think that is wise Doctor, what if the Commander is offended by my conclusion?' EDI queried.

'Well don't word it so callously, that might help' Chakwas mused before stiffening up, 'look the Commander is one of the toughest people I know, she won't want to talk about it, she cares more about her mission than herself. You are going to have to push her EDI'.

'Understood Doctor Chakwas, I will consider my approach carefully' EDI responded, her processors already whirling as she pondered different tactics.

The Android turned and left the medical bay, her next stop being the Commander's room where Shepard was residing at the moment, her access to all of the ship's on-board cameras proving extremely useful. As the metal elevator doors shut in front of her, EDI thought about why she was focusing so much on Shepard. Normally if the AI had found such an anomaly in a crewmember's behaviour EDI would report it to Shepard herself, obviously this was out of the question now that Shepard was the one displaying such worrying behaviour, but nevertheless EDI's programming told her to inform the Commander's friends, Liara T'soni or Garrus Vakarian were close to Shepard, but they weren't human, their understanding of the situation might be significantly worse that her own, and EDI felt a sense that it would better if she herself dealt with it. The main problem was that EDI did not know the source of such a feeling, she had run scans of her own software and found no errors, nor had she installed programmes or directives that would require her to view the Commander as more important than the rest of the crew.

The juddering of the elevator pulled EDI away from her self-assessment, when the problem with the Commander was sorted the AI resolved to ask her, the redheaded woman was always so helpful in deciphering the AI's building list of new developments.

'Shepard I was wondering if we could talk for a moment?' EDI asked through the telecom system, her mobile platform standing infront of her door.

'Sure' the redheaded Commander replied distractedly, her mind more focused on the data pad in her hands.

With the consent of her target, EDI walked into the Commander's quarters, noting that Shepard was once again wearing her thick insulated N7 jumper, something that should have disturbed her body's temperature considering that all the rooms in the Normandy were climate controlled, EDI noted it as another piece of evidence, the Commander was definitely suffering from weight loss.

'Shepard it has come to my attention that you have on various occasions aided me in my pursuit of knowledge and discovery through your own experience' EDI began, 'as such I have begun to hold you in high regard, and as a person that I can trust'.

Shepard looked up from her pad with surprise, 'err thanks EDI that really nice of you to say but, umm if you don't me asking what's brought this on?'

'Shepard while I may trust you, I would hope that you place the same value upon me'.

'Of course I do EDI' Shepard said with a small grin 'you're just as important to me as any other member of this crew'.

'Then you would not mind if I asked you a personal question?' the Android asked with an almost hesitant slip in her voice.

The Commander's green eyes looked at EDI with curious eyes, 'ok I'll bite, what do you want to know?'

'Shepard, are you aware that you are underweight?' EDI said with a cautious tone, hoping that her usual blunt approach had been dulled sufficiently enough.

A tense moment passed as Shepard's face contorted from confusion, to concern then back to confusion once more.

'I am?' Shepard replied, her eyes looking down at her own body, 'huh, wouldn't have thought it'.

'You did not intend for this to occur?' EDI said carefully.

'Err, no' Shepard told her bluntly, 'I mean are you sure? How do you even know this?'

'I have been analysing your suit's internal reading, it tells me that your BMI is too low, and from the Normandy surveillance I have concluded you calorie intake is insufficient' EDI answered, repeating her findings to a T.

'It can't be that bad' Shepard shrugged, 'so what if I'm a bit under, I'm sure Chakwas can give me something to counteract any of the side effects I could get'.

'Shepard I would advise you against such thinking' EDI told her sternly, 'prolonged time spent with insufficient body mass can lead to several long lasting and permanent side effects, weakened immune and skeletal structure are but a few of the consequences, you may even harm your reproductive cy-'.

'Ok EDI I get it' Shepard interrupted her, 'I'll try and get a bigger breakfast, but I cannot promise anything, my schedule is a bit full at the moment'.

The Android cocked her head to the side, 'if you require aid in structuring your day I would be more than happy to assist'.

'Sure just get rid of the Reapers, that would help clear my day' Shepard replied dryly, though the AI took some time to pick up the Commander's sarcasm.

'Shepard this issue is not a laughing matter, your health is crucial for the success of our mission' EDI stressed.

'EDI whether you like it or not, we are at war, sometimes corners need to be cut so that we can win' Shepard argued.

'But in your weakened state you are only hindering the war effort' EDI countered, 'by adding undue stress to the crew they will become distracted and concerned with you'.

'How will they know EDI, you haven't spread this?' Shepard asked, her anger hidden under a thin layer of professional ice.

'Only Doctor Chakwas has been informed of the situation, as is proper considering she is the one who supervises your health. But Shepard that is not what I was implying, do you not see me as part of the crew?' EDI replied.

The Android had no feelings that could be hurt if the Commander rejected such an idea, and her internal programming would continue to hold the woman in front of her with high regard, as the leader of the Normandy and as the person who had helped to answer so many of her questions. Still, a small part of EDI held a desire to be accepted by the Redhead, and the AI could not find out what part of her code resonated with the idea, if she were human EDI knew she would feel worried by this development.

Shepard's eyes grew wide at EDI's question, 'Christ EDI of course I think you're part of the crew, you've helped us since the Collectors and you make sure Joker gets us to the right planet, which makes you good in my books'. Shepard then began to wipe her hands over her eyes, a common sign of fatigue EDI silently pointed out to herself, 'damn you probably think I'm being childish'.

'According to the extranet it is common human behaviour to become defensive when it comes to finding out changes to their health, your behaviour has not exceeded these parameters' EDI pointed out.

'Look I'll…' Shepard began as she called up her omni-tool and began to swipe away at several tabs before the orange holographic display vanished, 'there I've cleared my diary for the day'.

'Shepard that wasn't necessary' EDI said, worried that she had overstepped her bounds, though the redhead Commander raised her hand, silencing the AI.

'No EDI, you're right, come on let's get something to eat' Shepard told the Android, the Commander walking out of her room and towards the elevator, her emerald eyes looking back at EDI with an expecting gaze.

'You would like my company?' EDI asked, she had never been asked before.

'Well you can't eat' Shepard conceded, 'but that doesn't stop us from talking'.

EDI's processors ran through the information she had available, and she quickly came to the conclusion that she would join the Commander, their conversations always left the Android with new insightful information, and it would easier to keep track of Shepard's calorie intake through the mobile platform than through the Normandy's cameras. 'Very well Shepard' the Android hummed as she joined the Commander, her metallic heels clacking against the floor.

* * *

'So how has Joker handled the new body?' Shepard questioned between spoonfuls of what EDI believed to be cereal, a favourite of the Commander's from what the Android had pieced together. Both of them were sitting in the now empty mess hall of the Normandy, most of the crew were asleep, with only a few members active.

'Mr Monroe's reaction has been most… unexpected' EDI confessed, 'at first I believed the more humanoid form would allow our friendship to grow, but Jeff has taken to leering, something that I find quite uncomfortable'.

'You can feel uncomfortable?' Shepard asked, her face filled with earnest surprise.

'In a way, while I do not experience feelings or emotions on the organic level, part of my code will try to replicate these processes. If I found something I liked I would be more inclined to repeat such an action. I find Jeff's reaction uncomfortable because he has begun to treat me with less respect, and his gazing distracts him from his duties as he pilot. This makes me uncomfortable as my directives require me to aid the crew, however the way Jeff's behaves complicates this'.

'I'll have a word with Joker, he knows the rules when it comes to female crew members' Shepard told the Android, her voice falling back to her more sterner and professional tone.

'Thank you Shepard' EDI responded warmly, her subroutines causing her smile at the Commander's continued inclusion of her in the crew.

A few quiet moments passed as EDI observed Shepard munch away at her bowel of cereal. The Android noted several new changes to Shepard, first was her hair, although she wasn't a natural redhead, the length had always been kept at a relatively similar level, now however the Commander had seemed to abandon such a task and as such the red hair was now beginning to drop ever closer to her shoulders with only a lazy ponytail holding it up. Two smaller details were the Commander's paler face and the beginning of sleeping bags under Shepard's bright green eyes.

'And what of your relationship with Doctor T'soni?' EDI finally asked, breaking the calm silence. From her own databases the AI knew Shepard held an interest in the Asari.

Shepard dropped her spoon, her face freezing for a second before she regained some of her composure, 'me and Liara are fine, still friends' the Commander replied, her voice chilling at the word friend.

'Forgive me Shepard, but were you not trying to court Doctor T'soni?' EDI said bluntly.

'We were together before the Collector attack on the first Normandy' Shepard corrected, 'there was no courting'.

'So are you still mates?' EDI enquired, she knew that bonds with the Asari were complex but Shepard seemed reluctant for reasons beyond embarrassment.

'No, we aren't' Shepard answered, her eyes looking away from the silver android, 'when I met her back on Illium she told me that she wanted to take a break, that my death had makes things confusing for her. When we took out the Shadow Broker I thought that we could go back to the way things were, but we had changed, she wasn't the wide eyed scientist anymore, and I was working for Cerberus'.

'But Doctor T'soni helped to give your body to Cerberus, did she not understand what Cerberus as an organisation stood for beforehand?' Edi said.

'No she knew' Shepard replied, 'but she thought that once I was alive that I would leave them and return to the Alliance, either that or go and find her'.

'So Doctor T'soni was angry with your decision to hunt the Collectors? That seems most unlike her' EDI concluded.

'I was dead for two years EDI, and Liara isn't that old. It was a long time for her and she was hurt that I didn't look for her straight away' Shepard defended.

'I see' EDI muttered as she added the new information to her databanks, 'I am sorry for bringing this subject up with you Shepard, it is obvious that it was not one you are comfortable with'.

'Nah it's fine' Shepard replied lazily, thought EDI could see from her shifting eyes and from her monitored heartrate that she was lying.

'Shepard if you do not mind me asking you another question, I was hoping you could explain an aspect of human relationship to me?' EDI then said as Shepard scooped the last of her small snack into her mouth.

'As long as you don't ask me where babies come from I think your question will be fine' Shepard joked, EDI growing uncertain at the Commander's answer.

'Shepard this question does contain the topic of reproduction, if you are unsure I will not ask' EDI hesitated.

'Err EDI I was playing with you, go ahead and ask' Shepard blushed, her response intriguing the AI, causing her scan the Commander and look up results on the extranet in through a background search.

'What is the point in same sex relations, from what I know relationships are formed due to human mortality and the need to pass on genes to make sure that they survive' EDI began, 'though from human culture I see that relationships are formed regardless of gender'.

Shepard looked at the Android with a mixture of disbelief and offence before she remembered EDI's naivety. 'EDI the first thing you've got to understand is that humans don't form relationships primarily for reproduction, we used to when were more animalistic, but nowadays we form them based on our emotions and how we feel with another. Sometimes that means a woman may fall in love with another woman, or vice versa for men'.

'So reproduction is no longer a primary focus for humans? That seems illogical, if you abandoned reproduction then your species would die out' EDI countered.

'EDI, same sex relationships aren't the dominate relationship in human society, we aren't dying out any day soon, well unless the Reapers win' Shepard pointed out, her spoon being used as a pointer.

'Do you count yourself among that minority?' EDI pushed further, her question fed by her curiosity, though it only drew another deep red blush from the redhead Commander.

'I… umm… yes I guess I am' Shepard admitted, her eyes now firmly looking anywhere but at the Android.

'Shepard what is wrong?' EDI asked as the Commander's heartbeat continued to stay at a high rate.

'Nothing EDI' Shepard muttered as she rose from her seat and deposited her bowl near the kitchen, 'I'm just going to call it a night, I'll see you later'.

EDI watched as the Commander then retreated quickly away to the elevator, the quiet noise of the compartment moving signalling to EDI that she was now alone.

The Android shifted in her own seat as she replayed what had just occurred, this had been her first interaction with Shepard that had elected such a reaction. The Commander never seemed to be fazed by the words of others, only the flight from Earth and Mars had caused a shift in her demeanour, and EDI only caught glimpses of this from the hundreds of cameras positioned throughout the Normandy. From her own databanks and a few brief searches on the extranet EDI narrowed down what caused Shepard's reaction.

The first option was that the Commander was in the beginning stages of a heart attack, though EDI dismissed this thought, besides her current weight, Shepard was perfectly fit and healthy. The alternative was that Shepard had become embarrassed by the questions EDI had posed to her. However, the problem with this was that Shepard had been blatantly open about her sexuality in the past. EDI's logs had a record of Shepard's close encounters with Operative Lawson, and Shepard's own file had stated that she was in fact homosexual. EDI pondered for a moment to consider other reasons for Shepard's reaction, she could have feared judgement from the Android, but EDI held no hatred towards such things. The AI decided to run a background programme on the issue, and then returned to her position at the front of the Normandy.

* * *

The next few days were different for EDI. The first major change was the shift in Joker's personality, no longer did his eyes linger on her mobile platform's exterior, nor did his make lewd and inappropriate comments. When EDI tried to ask Joker, he would sidestep the question, or act as though he hadn't heard the AI. In the end EDI put it down to Shepard living up to her promise about talking to Joker. The outcome of this change was EDI felt more comfortable when preforming her duties as co-pilot for Joker.

The other change was however not as desirable. After a full week EDI had noticed a drastic reduction in encounters with Commander Shepard, a 45% decrease to be exact. When EDI did talk to the redhead biotic it was done in passing, a quick greeting or the passing along of war information. Another small change was that Shepard had ceased any eye contact with her mobile platform, instead preferring to converse with the holographic construct.

This caused a dilemma for the AI, it was obvious that her question to the biotic had created this rift in her relationship with Shepard, something that angered her as it meant she could not aid the Commander as her programming desired. Worst still EDI's only insight into her growing personality and the world around her had been abruptly ripped away from her.

This angered the AI.

So on the ninth day of this estranged behaviour EDI, using her mobile platform, departed from the Normandy Bridge and went in search of the elusive Commander. Strutting down the main corridor of the Normandy towards the elevator EDI began to formalise several scenarios, she could approach Shepard in a calm friendly manner, but this slow plan would allow Shepard to slip away. Sedating the biotic could work, the AI reasoned, it would make it impossible for Shepard to flee.

EDI's scheming was halted by the voice of Shepard calling her from the Bridge speaker.

'EDI head down to the armoury, I'll be needing you for this mission' Shepard told the Android.

'Understood Shepard' EDI replied through her Omni tool, whilst also hurrying into the small grey box that was the Normandy elevator.

Kitting out was a mundane affair for EDI as she grabbed the same pistol and submachine gun she always used for missions. As she climbed into the Kodiak shuttle, the AI found Garrus Vakarian sitting beside Shepard, the two discussing something before they both noticed the presence of the Android.

'Reporting for duty Shepard' EDI said to the Commander, who again avoided looking directly at the android. The redhead nodded before hitting the side of the shuttle.

'Come on Cortez, we're ready to go' Shepard grumbled as she retracted her hand.

'Yes Commander' the pilot's voice crackled though the intercom, shortly afterwards the shuttle rumbled and took off.

'What is the mission Shepard?' the AI inquired as she sat opposed the human and Turian.

'Cerberus has taken control of some old military installations on Tuchanka' Shepard answered her briefly, 'we don't know why they are there, but it can't be good. We're going to take the base back'.

EDI would soon realise why Shepard had chosen her and Garrus for this mission as they landed. As soon as their feet touched the ground the squad of three were hit with a hailstorm of bullets from the dug in Cerberus battalion, all EDI could do was fire off as many of her own bullets and overloads in hopes of thinning out the hordes of Cerberus troops, or at least lower their shields to allow Garrus to score a killing blow.

Throughout the ensuing firefight, EDI noticed the Shepard was suffering from a similar problem that EDI was facing, their weaponry was too short range for the opponents they were facing, and while EDI had her SMG, Shepard was running with only her pistol, though from the purple flaring aura that surrounded her body EDI surmised that Shepard's biotics were making up for her shortfalls.

Finally after two dozen thermal clips had been spent, the Cerberus Company that had been guarding the anti-ship cannon were neutralised and the cannon was now being prepared to fire at Cerberus's own cruiser.

'Co-ordinates locked and firing' Shepard announced to EDI who was watching Shepard's back.

'Shepard you've got to see this' Garrus remarked from the balcony outside. The Redhead and silver Android looked towards the sound of the voice and went out to see what had fixated the Turian. Out in the red tinted wasteland EDI and Shepard looked out to what Garrus was pointing towards, the orange and white vessel that had entered Techunka's atmosphere was being blown into scrap by the ancient gun emplacement.

'This sight is most pleasing, yes?' EDI asked.

A sigh emerged from Garrus while Shepard released a quiet laugh, 'yes EDI we enjoy watching Cerberus being shot at' the redhead told the AI, her green eyes meeting EDI's for a moment.

'Err that's not supposed to happen, right?' Garrus said, his voice growing in volume and pulling everyone's attention back to the cruiser. EDI's head swivelled upwards to find the Cerberus cruiser pointing towards them, the main gun glowing wildly before firing.

EDI could do nothing as the melted slug shot came closer and closer, it was going too fast for the squad to do anything. The only small comfort EDI held was that her consciousness was based in the Normandy, she wouldn't be harmed but Shepard and Garrus would.

'Stay close!' Shepard yelled, drawing both her squad mate's attentions. Both of them watched as the redhead threw her fists outwards, her fingers spreading out as her entire body was once more covered in the biotic energy. This purple energy however did not stay tied to Shepard and it soon shot outward, encompassing EDI, Garrus and a sizable amount of the area around them. EDI for her part had never witnessed such a peculiar display of biotic ability, and judging from the expression etched on Shepard's face, her eyelids shielding her eyes, it wasn't an orthodox technique.

'Shepard is this safe?' EDI asked out of concern from the stressful look that Shepard was depicting on her face.

'It's… better… than…nothing' Shepard muttered, her voice sounding so very distant, and so very pained.

Seconds passed by as the group waited for the molten shell to slam into the military base, EDI looked to the alien sniper, though he offered no aid to the Android as he seemed resigned to a flaming death. Finally after a wait that seemed to take longer than it should have been, EDI even monitored her internal clock just to make sure that time wasn't being tampered, an absurd claim, but so was waiting for their death under the protection of Shepard's biotic field.

When the shell slammed into the purple shield Shepard screamed in pure agony, something that sent an unearthly shiver through EDI's metallic spine. Fire engulfed the military base, and if not for the android's advanced visual sensors EDI would have been unable to see or scan the surrounding area. Eventually the burning brightness subsided, the ground scorched black. The only sound that EDI could pick was the deep breathing of her commander.

Slowly EDI edged her way over to the panting redhead, her few sensors that hadn't been scrambled by the recent explosion were scanning over the hunched over commander. The readings that EDI received were not good, low blood pressure and a slow heartbeat were troubling signs in of themselves but it was the readings from the commander's biotic implants that spurred the AI to hurry over to Shepard's side.

'Commander?' EDI said worryingly as she stood by her side.

'EDI?' Shepard muttered distantly, the redhead turning to the synthesised voice only to stumble and fall.

Unlike a human who may have panicked at such an action EDI held no hesitations. With swift hands the AI caught the now unconscious commander, all the while her active feeds that gave readings from Shepard's suit told EDI all she needed to know. Shepard needed medical assistance that was beyond her own first aid programming. Sparing no time, EDI pulled the redhead closer before she hoisted her over her shoulder, a fireman's lift as it was called, at least that was what the document EDI had read called it.

Garrus who had been watching the exchange looked at EDI with wide eyes before shrugging, he had to be honest with himself, he had seen weirder in his lifetime, though he was concerned for his friend and so he chose not to make any comment on the situation. That would be until Shepard woke up.

Together AI and Turian rushed away from the scotched blast site and over to the landing Kodiak. EDI didn't even bother to wait for the shuttle to reach a consistent hover before she threw the commander onto the ship. Soon Garrus and EDI were on board as well, though it was blatantly obvious who was more concerned for the unconscious commander.

'EDI she'll be fine' Garrus stressed as he watched the AI looked intently at Shepard's prone body resting on the opposing seats.

'You cannot be sure of that Mr Vakarian, Shepard's internal readings are not matching any of the recommending parameters, from what I have gathered if Shepard does not awaken soon the-'

'Shepard will make it' the Turian interrupted knowingly, 'she always does'.

EDI was tempted to argue with the Turian sniper but decided that it was not appropriate nor something that would be constructive. From what the AI knew of Garrus she understood that he was not fond of allowing his inner emotions to be exposed openly, any signs of fear or worry were repressed behind witty remarks or in this case, denial.

The rest of the turbulent flight was filled with silence, though EDI occupied her time by sending off her data feeds to Chakwas and the rest of the medical team. Through the shaking of the shuttle and the passing of information EDI's eyes never swayed from the unconscious commander. A new anomaly had appeared in her base code, extra resources were being directed to the commander which also meant that there was less focus on the rest of the crew.

Unfortunately the AI could do little about this new development as the shuttle landed within the Normandy. Standing immediately, EDI went to pick the commander back up again, not even affording Garrus the chance to take the action up on himself. The speed at which Edi traversed the Normandy with Shepard in her cold arms was something the AI knew wasn't recommended, if a lone officer happened to get in her way then it wouldn't just be Shepard that would need a visit to the infirmary.

'Put her down there EDI' Dr Chakwas ordered as the android burst into the place of healing, medical equipment that would usually be stored away had been meticulously prepared next to a specific bed to the right.

Edi lay the still unmoving commander delicately onto the medical bed, taking special care with her head.

Soon the robotic woman was pushed away as the grey haired doctor and her staff swarmed over Shepard, her armour being harshly thrown aside to gain better access to the commander, though with the departure of her protective layer EDI lost her data feed of Shepard's vitals, her only assurance that the redhead still lived.

Seconds soon became minutes as Edi awaited word of her commander's fate. The only sign the AI that showed the redhead may still live was the attention the medical team seemed to dedicate to her, sounds of machinery buzzing and whirring becoming more and more intense as time went on. Eventually however the sound of the clinical instruments began to lower in volume.

By this time EDI had relocated to the window outside of the infirmary and without this noise all she could see in relation to the commander was the movement of medical staff as they scurried about, though one peculiarity was one member of staff, a nurse if his uniform was any indicator. The young man looked to be vocally arguing with Dr Chakwas, who by now had threads of sweat pouring down her wrinkled face.

The Nurse's arms soon joined in with his mouth, gesturing frantically, though Chakwas remained steady, her only reaction being her own mouth moving. This inaction only served to feed the Nurse's apparent anger as he shook his head before walking out of the room. EDI took this departure as an opportunity to see the state of the commander.

'EDI you shouldn't be here' Chakwas stressed as the AI entered the still busy infirmary.

'I merely wish to know the status of the commander' EDI replied, her electronic voice raised by a minuscule octave.

'She's stable, how we managed it I'll never know' the old doctor answered wearily, a rubber hand swiping off the salty water that clung to her face, 'how on earth did she overheat her implants EDI, something like that shouldn't even happen?'

'I believe that Shepard holds the strange ability to turn the impossible into reality Doctor' EDI offered as explanation, though in truth she would rather physically see the commander, whose bedside was still blocked by a small group of nurses and medical aids.

'Hmm, you're not wrong there' the Doctor muttered before she straightened up and loosened her throat with a small cough, 'well if you wish to wait for Shepard to wake up you're in for a long haul'.

'If this unit can remain here Doctor it would be most useful' EDI said politely.

'Fine, but you'll have to give us a few minutes, preforming surgery on the brain is never a clean operation' Chakwas explained, her hand pointing towards a chair located near the opposing end of the Infirmary.

EDI internally balked at such an option, but deciding that it would better to stay out of the way of the medical professionals she walked to the end of the Infirmary and stood waiting. True to her word, Chakwas and her team spent over half an hour tending to Shepard, bandages and medigel being applied liberally before they dispersed to reveal Shepard, the top of her head covered in thick bandaging and her skin, which was already pale, now seemed devoid of blood.

When the last of medical staff left the room, Chakwas being the exception as she simply returned to her desk after changing out of her bloodied attire, EDI tentatively approached the commander's bedside. Now that she was closer, EDI was able to perform a basic scan of Shepard. EDI's scan soon revealed the solution to the commander's overheated implants. Chakwas and her team had been forced to cut holes through Shepard's head to reach the small pieces of machinery, this action allowed the devices to cool down.

Such a procedure was not uncommon when it came to faulty biotic implants, and though Shepard did have older L2 implants they were reconstructions, perfected without most of the side effects, except the ones that could have caused madness and insomnia. However, EDI could see why the nurse had had a vocal shouting match with Chakwas. The amount of deaths that were incurred from such an operation were high, over 25%. Even EDI frowned at such a fact. Yet for the most part Shepard's readings had stabilised, her brain waves were consistent and her heart and other organs were functioning normally. The cause of Shepard's unconsciousness was rather simple, the biotic feat she had performed on Tuchanka had drained her of whatever energy she had.

She was sleeping because she was exhausted.

After coming to this conclusion the faulty piece of code that running through EDI's programming seemed to deactivate, and the processing power she had dedicated to Shepard was re-tasked to the rest of the crew. Though the question for why this had occurred in the first place still stumped the AI, it did not follow any of her own self modification nor could EDI link it back to software she had previously installed. Had it been done subconsciously? EDI did possess to react to situation through a myriad of ways, but this reaction seemed almost… human… and it was dangerous. Shepard was, under EDI's own code, valued the same as the rest of the crew, it was how Shepard had wanted it and it was something EDI had agreed to.

EDI continued to theorise for why this unwanted edit of her code had been allowed to happen, yet nothing made sense. She couldn't have done anything for Shepard if Dr Chakwas and her team had failed to save Shepard's life, so why had she dedicated more resources to her, more attention. It simply made no sense to the AI. Of all the times EDI needed answers, her only source of any explanation lay asleep beside her.

* * *

It would take Shepard only four hours to awaken from her surgery. When the redhead opened her eyes she immediately shut them, the lighting seeming brighter than it should have been. Groaning Shepard raised her hand to her head, noting that a pain was building in this area once again. Though the commander was used to headaches it did not mean she was used to them, or that she enjoyed them.

'Shepard, are you awake?' A synthesised voice question, the owner of this voice being the last person that Shepard really wanted to speak to.

'No EDI, I'm sleepwalking' Shepard retorted sarcastically, knowing the AI would not understand her.

'Commander I do not believe sarcasm is appropriate for a person of your stature' EDI interjected.

OK, maybe she did understand her jokes.

'Fine I'm awake' Shepard grumbled as she allowed her eyes to open again, the sight of the metallic woman filling her vision as she looked over her. 'What do you want?' the commander questioned irritably, she could tell by now the indications that EDI gave when she wanted something.

The AI seemed to frown for a moment, her hands that joined behind her back were released and fell by her side, if Shepard didn't know any better she would have thought EDI was distressed.

'Shepard, I wish to ask you a question' EDI eventually stated, her hands now being clenched together tightly in front of her.

The redhead raised an eyebrow before nodding in consent to the AI's question.

'Shepard I am confused, confounded even. Since you were knocked unconscious on Tuchanka I have been in a peculiar state. My code has been rewritten in such a way that I place you in a higher state than the rest of the crew, to such an end that I remained almost solely focused on your state of body'.

'EDI' Shepard grunted, she wasn't in the mood for long winded statements, 'get to the point please'.

'Why can I not get you out of my mind Shepard?' EDI blurted out, her voice uncharacteristically unprofessionally.

The commander's eyes widened at such a response, it wasn't something Shepard was expecting EDI to say.

'Err' Shepard stammered, 'I…I don't know EDI. Is there… is there anything you wanted to do? Something you wanted to say to me?'

'Possibly' Edi muttered, her eyes moving from Shepard as though she was trying to think though she seemed to rapidly come to a conclusion immediately.

'Yes! Before our mission I had wished to speak with you again in relation to our previous conversation. I understood I had embarrassed you with my questions, though this wasn't my intentio-'

'EDI' Shepard repeated, cutting through the android's line of thought, 'your questions weren't great if I'm frank, but you don't need to apologise. Some people, take me for instance just aren't comfortable talking about personal stuff'.

'I see' EDI replied, 'though I do not think this is the single reason for why I felt so distracted'.

A knowing smile graced Shepard's lips, 'oh, I think I know why'.

The AI perked up at the commander's words, 'Shepard if you know anything that could explain this development I would like to know what it is'.

'OK first EDI there's something you've got to understand about humans' Shepard explained, her amusement at EDI's distress was perhaps cruel, but didn't have it in her to tease the naïve AI.

'When one human cares for another human, they'll see them in a completely different light. Sometimes they'll become so distracted by this other person that they can't think straight about anything else. It only gets worse if this other human is hurt and they worry they won't be able to say something that they've been meaning to say'.

'Shepard I believe you are confused' EDI intervened, 'I do not believe I am capable of such thinking, it is illogical'.

'You say that EDI, but if I've got this right, which I'm pretty sure I do' Shepard countered, 'then it seems pretty illogical to me that you put your body in this room to watch me when you've got cameras all over the place. You could still see me if your body was somewhere else, but you wanted to be here'.

Shepard's line of argument seemed to have struck a chord with the AI as her eyes flared in response, she looked surprise.

'Though this makes sense Shepard I am still confused, why am I so focused on you?' EDI questioned, this time her tone sound so unsure.

Instead of speaking, Shepard moved to sit up, her body feeling sore and tired. Resting with a sigh, the commander lifted her left arm, the one closest to the android.

'I can't tell you what you're feeling EDI' Shepard told her wearily, her eyes suddenly feeling rather heavily, 'but if you want I can help you find out'.

'I would like that very much Shepard' EDI responded quickly.

'Then take a seat' Shepard gestured, 'and hold my hand'.

The Android looked oddly at the commander and for a split second Shepard thought she had gauged EDI's feelings in the wrong light. However, this doubt soon passed as EDI sat down on the bedside chair and reached out with her own metal hand to gingerly grasp Shepard's. Though made from a soulless and cold material, EDI's hand was warm to the touch and soft, not harming Shepard's whilst it slowly tightened into a warm and solid hold.

'Now, tell me something EDI' Shepard said after a short while, a happy grin adorned on her face, 'do you like holding my hand?'

A similar smile appeared on EDI's face, 'I believe I do Shepard, very much so'.

Nothing more was said as the AI and the wounded commander sat and revelled in their companionship in silent, not even noticing the presence of a smiling old doctor who sat in the infirmary and thought to herself.

' _It's about time'._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Just an old oneshot I had lying about, gave it a good clean and actually finished off.**

 **Have to say I like the idea of EDI and Shepard, though I still love EDI and Joker so hopefully no one sees this fic as proof I hate the pairing, I don't, I just like to write uncommon stories I guess.**

 **The only unrealistic parts of this story is probably Shepard blocking a cruiser round, guess you have to suspend your disbelief somewhere :)**

 **(Also I'm British, I ain't got time for American English)**

 **Ciao**


End file.
